Factory Realm X
Factory Realm X is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Helpegasus and verified by Enzeux. As its name suggests, it is the sequel to Factory Realm. It is a difficult level with a lot of timing and memory. It is currently #42 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Dolos (#43) and below Auditory Breaker (#41). Gameplay * (0% - 38%) The level immediately begins with almost the most difficult: you go through the locked up cube stage with spheres and platforms changing position, which leads to the fact that part of it is built on memorization. Later will go the chain of stages as impossible as possible. The ship meets several times, almost everything is focused on the cube and the ball, on which, exactly the same timings of this introduction, which are combined with closed spaces, fall. One at a time, you play as a robot, a wave, and a UFO, but all three parts are difficult with hellish narrows, by the way, like the aforementioned ships. Effects and consist of moving blocks, which also sometimes flicker when touched. But you have become a double cube. Both are lifted by an inclined platform. * (38% - 58%) Yes, this is what we feared - the time of nightmarish divisions and the battle with the boss! Here, almost all the dual segments are asymmetrical: a ship is mixed with a cube, a ball with a wave, a ship with a spider, a cube with the same second one, and finally a wave with a UFO. Everything is thought out and synchronized. Often the sizes of both characters are different, and the narrowness is almost everywhere. The gameplay is very tangled in some places. Well and, of course, everything makes it difficult to fight with our opponent, who looks unusually bizarre and frightening. The killing machine does not attack very actively, firing white lasers, sometimes even blocking the screen share with them. * (58% - 86%) 'The enemy is gone, defeated, but the vaunted divisions still remain. But in this series of changes of forms, there are already only two mixed forms: the cube is mixed with the wave, and later with the ball. The remaining double parts are spider and robot, without mixing. Everything still flies at a gigantic speed, and there are quite a few invisible passages and timings. The same thing happens with single stages, where a UFO, a ball and a cube appear. They look like the beginning of the level, but here, again, faster gameplay. UFO and ship complicate and change of gravity. * '(86% - 100%) In the background, strange artifacts of fabrication technology appeared, and you became a double cube, where both dice are reduced. We pass through a labyrinth of semi-invisible small blocks, and the screen makes it difficult to finish the level, darkening. All this, of course, consists of a bare memorization, that is, memorization of every movement. But here is a helicopter. This is the very function of the double ball, where the upper one is in the passage with the blue spheres safe and the lower one depends on them, maneuvering between the spheres. Suddenly, the character became a cube, jumping over a thorn. This is really the end of this meat grinder, and you are relieved to see the name of the level that you have just passed. Trivia * The password for the level is 159753. * The level contains 60,907 objects. * Previously, it was rated as an Insane Demon. * Previously, there was a 27% bug with jump orbs that prevented many players from passing that section, but it was later fixed. * This is the sequel to Factory Realm and there will be a sequel named Factory Realm Z, which would be renamed to Junk Realm according to HelPegasus. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150